


Midnight Museum Trips

by cactuslester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, this can also be platonic!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactuslester/pseuds/cactuslester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dil goes on a trip to the museum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Museum Trips

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun (kinda silly) fic written for my lovely friend Luna ([amnesiaofstars on tumblr](http://amnesiaofstars.tumblr.com/)) as it’s her birthday today!  
> And as always, feedback is welcomed and appreciated!

“Daaaaaan where’s the microphone?” Phil called from the office. He had no idea where Dan was in the flat, he just hoped he heard.

“What?”

“Microphone!”

“It’s in my room probably under the bed or something.” Dan yelled back, it sounded like he was downstairs.

Phil found the microphone under a pile of black and grey t-shirts. He made his way back and found Dan climbing the stairs up to the office.

“This flat has far too many floors Phil.”

“I know right, we need some kind of intercom system to spare our vocal chords.”

They spent the next few minutes setting up the cameras, lights, and microphones to film a Sims 4 video. It had been a while since the last one and the phandom was hounding them for another one. Dan switched on the camera and they started filming.

“Hello Dan and Phil bonfires!”

“Bonfires?”

“Yeah, it’s Guy Fawkes Day!”

“But Phil, they won’t see this until after since we have to edit this.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Oh well.”

“Anyways, you guys asked for it so here we are returning to the life of Dil Howlter! Wake up Dil you lazy oaf.”

“Dan, we woke up later than he did. It’s only 9am Sim time.”

Of course, like any Dan and Phil Games video, half of the time was really just banter and not gameplay, but it was justified as Sims is a very banter-y game, unlike Five Nights at Freddy’s 4. It was a day as normal as you could get in Dil’s life; he went to the park, work, and the gym. 10pm Sim time rolled around and it seemed like Dil was still wide awake.

Phil didn’t want to put him to bed yet; secretly, he was plotting to have Dil pull an all-nighter, just to see if Sims could. “He’s got loads of energy, let’s go somewhere!”

Dan looked at the camera in disbelief, “This guy.” he pointed his thumb at Phil, “Do you really want Dil to have a sleep schedule as messed up as ours? That’s not good parenting.”

“Look at his energy bar though, he doesn’t want to go to sleep.”

“Fine, you win this round. Where are we going then?”

“Uhhh...the museum!”

“We went to the museum last time and started a fight with Erica, and it’s a pretty shit museum.”

“It’s 10:30pm, there’s no one there we can start a fight with. And it’s going to be dark so it can be a spooky museum trip.”

“Spooky week was last week.”

“Yeah, but you can spook anytime.”

It took a couple minutes of bickering before Dan gave up. Who knows, maybe something like Night at the Museum would happen. The “travel to the museum” button was clicked and Dil seemingly apparated to the museum.

“Okay, let’s go!” Phil half-shouted eagerly.

“Alright, so it looks like there’s no one else in thi—”

“No Dan look upstairs, there’s someone there!”

“Oh, what is” Dan hovered his mouse over the Sim, “Luna Nighthaven, woah cool name and hair, doing here at 11 o’clock?”

“Well we’re here at 11 o’clock so I mean we’re not in a place to question that.”

“Should we go talk to her?”

“Yeah but let’s not start a fight this time.” Phil suggested.

“Should we do a funny introduction?”

Phil clicked the “funny introduction button before he answered Dan, “Yep!”

“Quick Phil, tell a knock know joke!”

“Umm err knock knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“Adore”

“Adore who?”

“There’s a door between us so open up!”

“Oh god Phil, that was bad, even for you.”

“But Luna’s laughing so that’s good. Oh and now they’re talking about aliens and cats.”

“What about alien cats!”

“What like in Doctor Who?”

“Yes!”

“Okay then. Wow, we’re already better friends with her than we are with Eliza. Look at that!”

“Are we going to invite her to the next party? Let’s have an incognito costume party.”

“Phil, Dil’s costume is a sausage, do you really want him to lose that much dignity?”

“I mean, then he’ll be more like us.”

“True, I can’t argue with that. We’ll invite her to the next party. It’s 1am, should we go home?”

“Yeah let’s go, bye Luna.”

“Oh look, she’s walking the same way as us.” Dan pointed out.

“Maybe she’s our neighbor or someth—what? Where’d she go?”

Luna had disappeared into the void by the crosswalk. *X-files theme*


End file.
